Sharpedo
Sharpedo (Japanese: サメハダー Samehadaa) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Sharpedo seems to be based upon a shark. Evolution Sharpedo is the evolved form of Carvanha. Carvanha evolves into Sharpedo once level 30 is reached. It can further evolve into Mega Sharpedo using its Mega Stone. Game info Game locations |type2 = |rubysapphire = Routes 103, 118, 122, 124-127, 129-134, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town (Super Rod) |rsrarity = Common |emerald = Routes 103, 118, 122, 124-127, 129-134, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town (Super Rod) |erarity = Common |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 213, Route 222 |dprarity = Rare |platinum = Evolve Carvanha |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Carvanha |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Village Bridge |bwrarity = Rare |xy = Kalos Route 22 (Fishing with the Super Rod) |xyrarity = Uncommon}} Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=III |ruby=Nicknamed "the bully of the sea," Sharpedo is widely feared. Its cruel fangs grow back immediately if they snap off. Just one of these Pokémon can thoroughly tear apart a supertanker. |sapphire=Sharpedo can swim at speeds of up to 75 mph by jetting seawater out of its backside. This Pokémon's drawback is its inability to swim long distances. |emerald=The vicious and sly gangster of the sea. Its skin is specially textured to minimize drag in water. Its speed tops out at over 75 miles per hour. |firered=The ruffian of the seas, it has fangs that crunch through iron. It swims by jetting water from its rear. |leafgreen=The ruffian of the seas, it has fangs that crunch through iron. It swims by jetting water from its rear. |diamond=Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at 75 mph and is known as "The Bully of the Sea." |pearl=Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at 75 mph and is known as "The Bully of the Sea." |platinum=Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at 75 mph and is known as "The Bully of the Sea." |heartgold=It can swim at speeds of 75 mph by jetting seawater through its body. It is the bandit of the sea. |soulsilver=It can swim at speeds of 75 mph by jetting seawater through its body. It is the bandit of the sea. |black=Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at 75 mph and is known as "The Bully of the Sea." |white=Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at 75 mph and is known as "The Bully of the Sea." |black 2=Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at 75 mph and is known as "The Bully of the Sea." |white 2=Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at 75 mph and is known as "The Bully of the Sea." |x=Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at 75 mph and is known as "The Bully of the Sea." |y=It can swim at speeds of 75 mph by jetting seawater through its body. It is the bandit of the sea. |or=Nicknamed “the bully of the sea,” Sharpedo is widely feared. Its cruel fangs grow back immediately if they snap off. Just one of these Pokémon can thoroughly tear apart a supertanker. |as=Sharpedo can swim at speeds of up to 75 mph by jetting seawater out of its backside. This Pokémon’s drawback is its inability to swim long distances.}} Sprites |type2 = |rbysapspr = RS 319 front.png |rbysapsprs = Sharpedo RS S.png |emeraldspr = E 319 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Sharpedo E S.gif |frlgspr = RS 319 front.png |frlgsprs = Sharpedo RS S.png |IIIback = Sharpedo Back III.png |IIIbacks = Sharpedo Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = DP 319 front.png |dpsprs = SharpedoShiny(DPP)Sprite.png |ptspr = DP 319 front.png |ptsprs = SharpedoShiny(DPP)Sprite.png |hgssspr = DP 319 front.png |hgsssprs = SharpedoShiny(DPP)Sprite.png |IVback = Sharpedo Back IV.png |IVbacks = Sharpedo Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Sharpedo BW.gif |bwsprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Sharpedo XY.gif |orasspr = |VIback = Sharpedo Back XY.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Anime *J's Henchmen's Sharpedo *Summer Academy's Sharpedo Trivia *Sharpedo could not learn any Water type moves naturally in Generation III and only Aqua Jet in Generation IV. *Carvanha's star on its chest is now on Sharpedo's forehead. *Even though its body is based on a shark, it seems to not have a tail. *It shares species with Hydreigon both known as the Brutal Pokémon. Etymology Sharpedo's name diverts from "shark" and "torpedo", for its bomb-like shape and speed. Gallery 319Sharpedo_AG_anime.png 319Sharpedo_Dream.png 319Sharpedo_Mega_Dream.png 319Sharpedo_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg 319Sharpedo_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon